Darkness To Darekness: The Power OF A Girl
by sweetsasuke
Summary: Dreams And Nighymars In The World Of Naruto.


From Darkness to Darkness: The Power Of A Girl.

It was late that night and I couldn't sleep so I just sat there by my window and watched

the shadows move between the trees in my back yard.

While watching them and sipping some milk from my favorite cup I thought I saw

something like the shadow of a man and what looked to be his partner walking beside

him. When he turned around to speak to his partner, I saw what looked liked a slashed

leaf headband.

By instinct, I went right to bed.

I woke up a little while later with the feeling that some one was in the room with me.

Ok! I said out loud no more scary movies before going to bed for me and I dismissed the

thoughts of that movie from my head..

I woke up again. Now I was really angry. If this is your idea of the same bad joke as before I had started to say-

when I was cut off by two crimson eyes staring at me.

He was cold looking and there was something sad looking about him.

Itachi Uchiha! I tried to say something but nothing came out he sat at the end of my bed

with me and leaned in close. He didn't kiss me or anything but the first three fingers of

his right hand gently touched my face.

Then in a flash, he was gone without saying a single word. I felt nothing but disgust for

him when I saw Kakashi sensei as he laughed. "Are you sure you weren't just

dreaming?" he asked me. "Ok we'll get this figured out he told me. Go to where your

team is waiting he demanded.

."Uh right." I said and headed off to the training grounds. There were my students.

All three of them were sitting underneath one tree. "Kuri San! Why are you late?

"Can I get some names?" I asked.. Sure! I'm Naruto! That's Sakura, and the kid with the

weird cloths that is Sasuke. Wait! Sasuke? Sasuke what?

"None of your business!" He shouted. "Look can we wrap this up? I'm training ... in like

five minutes. All right listen you little brat! I screamed. I can tell just by looking in your

eyes that you have lost people **B**ut that's no excuse. I'm going to have to tell Kakashi

that

I can't deal with you guys anymore! Training's done for today! I yelled walking back to

my house. I was so angry at those brats that I went to bed early. A little bit later, I felt

someone gently kiss me on the lips. And for some reason I had a feeling I new who it was

so I didn't freak out, I didn't scream, I don't know why but something finely came out.

That should have come out the night before. Have you ever loved someone so much that

you'd do anything for them? I asked softly.

we know about the demon you have he said coldly. My body froze how'd he know? I

asked myself. How could you have- I was cut off again by the worst pain of my life.

When I woke up, I could still feel that same pain coming from my side. .She's waking up

what do we do with her? I herd someone say. We kill her someone else said. No we need

that demon . that's inside her. I herd itachi say by using this seal. soon after, I felt

agonizing pain. And woke up in my room. Was it all a dream? suddenly that pain in my

side came back and there was the seal. Wait how? I asked myself. How'd I end up in my

room? when I looked by my window sill I saw nothing but a simple white rose and I new

that what ever had been happening was over for now... a week later, When I was walking

to the store I saw a fellow co worker it was kakashi I saw him and waved. He smiled and waved back.

Suddenly I realized that I could feel power running through me. The pain was terrible it was all over me.

I blacked out when I awoke I found myself in a hospital room with doctors staring at me..

What do we tell her lady hokage someone asked. Tell me tell me what? I asked the hokage eyed the doctors and nodded her head and they all left the room.

What did I do? I asked her. She sat down on a chair next to my bed Kuri she explained I

don't know how to put this but you killed your whole family. What! I shouted. yes Kuri we found there bodies when we went though your house.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing when? how? I spent most of the night crying until I

reached my braking point in the early hours of the morning. I found myself running toward the way out of my home.

There waiting for me, was itachi's partner holding up a blue and red coat I stopped and started to back up. He put the coat around me and said wellcome to the akasuki you are now a s class criminal.


End file.
